


I Read It In A Magazine

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair have a discussion about what it is to be a 'gay couple'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Read It In A Magazine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bast for the beta as always! This is little more than a snippet, inspired by something I read on the net

## I Read It In A Magazine

by K9

Author's webpage: <http://internetdump.com/users/k9>

Author's disclaimer: Don't own, make no money, don't bother to sue.

* * *

I Read It In A Magazine.  
By K9 

'The indigenous culture of the Nile Delta is...' 

"Chief?" 

"Hmm?" Blair Sandburg mumbled. His brain was still wrestling with the complexities of student essays on comparative cultures while struggling to actually stay awake in the process. 

"Do I 'undermine your masculinity' when we have sex?" 

Blair stopped reading and shook his head, "What?" 

"Do I 'undermine your masculinity' when we have sex?" Jim Ellison repeated. 

Glancing over to where his partner and lover sat sprawled on the opposite side of the sofa, reading a magazine, Blair stared for a moment. "What are you talking about?" 

"Well, it says here that sometimes when a man takes on the 'receptive' role in a homosexual relationship, he can feel 'emasculated' and often secretly feels that his partner 'undermines his masculinity'." 

Continuing to stare, Blair shook his head again. Where was Jim Ellison? And who was this stranger? "I always said that teaching cops to read was a mistake," he muttered. 

"No, come on, Chief. Do you think that because I usually top...." 

"Always." 

"What?" 

"You _always_ top, Jim. Not 'usually'. Usually infers that you sometimes don't and you always do." 

"So it _does_ bother you," Jim gasped. 

"No Jim," Blair began in that voice he usually only used on five year olds and _dumb_ Sentinels, "I'm quite happy with our 'arrangements'. I was just clarifying a point, that's all." 

"But it bothers you, I can tell. Why didn't you say something?" 

Pulling off his glasses and rubbing his eyes, Blair gave an almost imperceptible groan, "Jim, I'm quite happy with our sex life. I have no problem with being the 'receptive' partner and I do _not_ feel at all emasculated by it nor do I feel that it challenges my masculinity in any way. Okay?" 

"You're sure?" 

"Absolutely." 

"Only, it says here, that sometimes the partner doesn't even realize that it's happening, it has a deep psychological effect on him and he can lose his sense of identity." 

"Jim? Do I look like I've lost my sense of identity?" Blair asked patiently. 

Jim looked over at his lover and sighed, "No, Chief." 

"Quite. So why don't you go back to the sports pages and quit reading that shit?" 

"You were the one who said I should 'explore' more avenues of the 'gay lifestyle'," Jim replied. 

Patience running low, Blair put down the paper he was reading, "I _actually_ remarked that; 'exploring the _whole_ gay lifestyle' might be beneficial to you' when we first got together, because you were a little upset that what we had was, in fact, a homosexual relationship." 

"I wasn't 'upset'." 

"Yes you were. I still recall you saying; 'But goddamn it Chief, I am _not_ a homosexual, I do _not_ get off on guys... just you,'" Blair quoted, "And you _now_ ask me if my masculinity is being undermined? I think you're a little late there, Jim." he laughed. 

"So, you think I treat you like a surrogate woman?" 

"No!" Closing his laptop and putting his student files to one side, Blair crawled along the sofa and grabbed the magazine in Jim's hand. 

"This...this is advertising bullshit. It's the gay mans version of those shitty women's magazines that fool women into believing that they have to be a size six and blonde to fulfil a man. Somewhere, an advertiser has seen a market opening and realized that gay guys are just as shallow and easily fooled as straight ones and women. Ditch it lover, you don't need it," he flung the magazine over his shoulder onto the floor, "We are just Jim and Blair and we love each other, end of story. So what if we don't 'fit' into a nice, tidy niche? You do not now and never have made me feel anything but loved and sexy and special, am I making myself clear?" 

Jim's face broke into a smile, "Absolutely." 

"You do _not_ undermine me in any way, not as a man, a partner or a Guide. I never feel feminized by the way you treat me and I love our life together. So quit with the amateur psychology and fuck me!" 

Sighing deeply Jim reached out and pulled Blair in, "Oh... the magic words," he laughed. 

"You only heard the words 'fuck me', man. Don't lie!" Blair slid his arms around Jim's neck and straddled his lap. 

"All I needed to hear," Jim said as he began to unbutton Blair's shirt... 

* * *

Blair lay sprawled on the bed, his arms were held firmly above his head by one large strong hand. His legs were wound tightly around his lover, who was currently filling his ass nicely. Jim had a hard nipple in between his teeth and the heaving of Blair's chest beneath him was making him bite down slightly. 

Reduced to moans and gasps of pleasure, Blair's usual eloquence had deserted him, his mind concentrating on the sheer enjoyment of being with his Sentinel, being wanted, needed and possessed. 

Damning his partner for insisting that this was going to be a 'long, slow fucking' and not the 'hump me quick' he wanted, Blair tried to put up a struggle, attempting to _make_ Jim fuck him faster. But familiarity and experience had taught Jim how to read his partner and how to slow down his natural exuberance. 

"Uh..Jim.. _please_!" Blair begged, trying to push his hips up and quicken the pace. 

"Nooo.. naughty," Jim teased, twisting the already tender nipple and causing Blair to wince, "Bad boy!" 

Panting heavily, Blair glared up at his smiling lover, " 'M feeling emasculated here," he grunted. 

"No you're not, you're just horny and impatient," Jim whispered in the younger man's ear before he bit down on the lobe. 

"Hate you!" 

"I know you do, lover," Jim cooed patiently. 

Squirming, Blair tried desperately to rub his weeping cock against _something_ , anything, but Jim was keeping his body arched and just laughed when Blair groaned in frustration. 

"Jim.. touch.. _please_ ," Blair sobbed dryly, reduced to begging and pleading so easily, trying to thrust his hips upwards, his cock waving like a flagpole in the older man's face. 

"Touch what?" Jim teased, "Oh, 'that'?" 

"UH!" 

"Like that, you mean?" 

"Oh..uh...oh..uh..aaarrrgghh..oh..yeah," Blair sighed and began to moan. 

Jim finally picked up the pace, angling himself to hit Blair's prostate with every stroke. Taking the younger man's rock hard and painfully swollen erection in his hand, he oh-so softly ran his fingers up and down its length. 

It only took a few moments of his playful ministrations before Blair had climaxed, spilling over them both with a shout of ecstasy. Knowing he wasn't far behind, Jim braced himself, pounding in hard the last few strokes before he came with a groan. 

"Oooohhhh, kill me now and I can die a happy man," Blair sniggered as that wonderful, dizzying sensation began to slip away. 

"That would just be a waste of a nice ass, Sandburg," Jim laughed 

After a half-hearted attempt to clean up, both men were left slightly sticky but unconcerned in a sated heap. Blair still lay on his back, arms and legs flung wide. The tingling had just reached his toes and he wished that he could capture this feeling, bottling it for those really shitty days when nothing went right and pleasant memories were a luxury to cling on to. 

Jim's arm was slung across the younger man's chest and his head was resting on a lightly hairy shoulder, face buried in clinging wet curls. 

"That was nice," Jim mumbled, feeling sleep creeping towards him. 

"That was sexual cruelty," Blair slurred, "Vicious, wicked and spiteful. How long you reckon before you can do it again?" he sniggered. 

"You sure you're not feeling emasculated? Or undermined in any way?" Jim asked with a kiss to Blair's right nipple. 

"Nah, just well fucked." 

"Oh... that's good then, huh?" 

Wrapping his arms around his Sentinel, Blair smiled a satisfied smile, "Yeah, Jim. That's very good." 

The End 


End file.
